


Finding Each Other

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jordie Benn Is Still A Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: It takes a scary incident for Jamie and Tyler to realize their feelings for one another.





	Finding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence in posting. Experienced some writer's block and by the looks of it, so has others. I hope more Bennguin stories get posted soon, both by myself and others. Hope you enjoy this. :) 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are but oh well *shrugs*

Tyler would have thought he'd be used to it by now, considering how many games he had played against the Bruins in Boston since joining the Stars but the truth is....he would never be used to it. The agony, pain, heartache, bitterness and all the booing and trashtalking that gets said about him and directed at him....it gets him every single time and more than likely always would.

So when Tyler was sitting off to himself after the Stars beat the Bruins 4-2 in Boston, he didn't see the worried glances that Jamie kept shooting his way as he went around to each and every teammate, congratulating them on their part in the win. Tyler was too busy staring at the ground, dazed and lost in his head.

Everyone else was packing up and heading out towards the bus that would take them back to their hotel for the night and soon enough it was just Jamie and Tyler in the locker room, with Jordie giving one last worried look at Tyler before Jamie reassured him that he had it taken care of.

As soon as Jordie was gone, Jamie plopped right down beside Tyler, close enough that their thighs were touching, placing an arm around Tyler's shoulders, bringing him close so he was leaning against Jamie's strong and broad body.

Jamie became more than worried when Tyler didn't even accknowledge that. Normally, he would sigh and smile or anything. He was never usually this silent and lost in his head. And that scared Jamie, chilling him to be honest.

It took a lot for Tyler to act like this since he is usually a happy-go-lucky person, free-spirited and positive.

"Tyler...you okay? Seggy...." Jamie tried patting him on the thigh and when that didn't work, he took Tyler's chin with one hand and tilted it up so that Tyler was looking Jamie straight in the face. "Come on Seggy...what's going on? You're scaring me here. You can tell me....has somebody hurt you? Did something happen?"

Jamie said that last question with some fierce anger and protection in his voice because if someone has said or done something to Tyler without Jamie knowing....there would be hell to pay. 

Not to mention a big old ass-whooping.

Jamie was expecting Tyler to say that no, nobody has hurt me, but what Tyler said instead shocked and frightened Jamie and left his eyes wide open in horror and his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Yes....someone has hurt me. A few actually. It really hurts...Jamie..." Tyler begs in such a heart-breaking manner that it shattered Jamie's own heart. But at the same time, a big ball of hatred and anger was building, Jamie's temper brewing to the point where he wanted to punch the people responsible for causing Tyler so much pain and anguish and fear. 

But Jamie had to push the anger down for the time being because it wouldn't help. Not at the moment anyway. Maybe soon, Jamie's brain was taunting and teasing him and he fought to ignore it.

"Who hurt you Seggy? Who did this? Tell me...please...." Jamie pleaded, as Tyler actually cracked a small grin, for the moment and Jamie grinned back. Tyler knew Jamie too well. He knew what Jamie was up to.

"What, so you can stand up and threaten to beat them up, take them all on by yourself? Jamie, I know you and I thank you for the being the best friend I have ever had but don't get yourself hurt or worse. Not over me. I'm not worth that. The team needs you," Tyler said, wincing a bit at the stormy look that came to Jamie's face as he took in Tyler's shocking words.

Jamie pulled away from Tyler, standing up indignantly and towering over Tyler, glowering down at him, causing Tyler to surprisingly keep looking Jamie in the eyes and not look away like he normally would. 

"And the team doesn't need you? Tyler, fuck, don't say that kind of shit okay? You are fucking worth it I can't even describe how much you mean to this team, to me...and to hear you say that you're not worth it...it makes me feel helpless and like I haven't done my job in being a good best friend or a good captain. Tyler, you have to know that you will ALWAYS be worth it, no matter what. I just need you to think it because it's all good and dandy for me to say it and believe it but what's important here is for YOU to believe it," 

Jamie encouraged, squatting down on his legs so that he was looking up at Tyler with so much care and hope and love in his eyes that Tyler felt like melting right then and there.

Tyler was quiet for several seconds before a smile came to his face and his smile grew bigger when Jamie grinned as well and made an 'ommph' sound when Tyler leapt at him, knocking both of them to the ground, with Tyler on top of Jamie, looking down at him.

"I take it you believe it," Jamie panted, as he playfully put his arms around Tyler's waist and rolled them over so that Jamie was on top and Tyler was on the bottom, both laughing.  
Tyler flipped himself back over again and it went back and forth until a cough interrupted them. Jamie and Tyler looked up hesitant, to see Jordie looking down on them, tapping his watch.

"Tick tock boys but if you want to keep pretending like you're dogs rolling around in the mud, be my guest. But the bus is leaving and we've been waiting so unless you want to be left behind...." Jordie trailed off, reaching down to help both Jamie and Tyler up. Once they were up and on their feet, Jordie grinned evilly and smacked both Jamie and Tyler on their asses, provoking eeps to escape from their mouths, "You get a move on. Come on, get going. Jeez, doesn't matter how old we are, I still have to baby-sit don't I?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once everyone was settled in at the hotel and in their rooms, some of the players met at the hotel bar and had a drink to celebrate their victory over the despised Boston Bruins. They especially wanted to celebrate that Tyler had scored, just to rub it in their faces.

"That's gotta feel good, hit them where it hurts and I'm not talking about hitting them in the balls. To Tyler, for kicking ass," snickered Jordie, raising his beer in the air in a toast to Tyler.

"Here here. To Tyler," everyone chanted, clicking their glasses against each others and Tyler's, who was sitting between Jamie and Jordie, smiling widely, looking around at everyone who was all smiling at him.

This was how it was supposed to be, in Tyler's mind. Why it wasn't like this in Boston, he did not know but maybe itwasn't meant to be. Maybe finding his way to Dallas and finding Jamie was his destiny, like this was how it was supposed to play out. Tyler was certainly pleased with it.

He was more than pleased; he was goddamned fucking ecstatic.

Tyler turned to look at Jamie and saw him grinning back at him, followed by that infamous giggle of his, and inadvertently a snort. Jamie turned red with embarrassment, but it was only Tyler that heard it and he thought it was cute.

"It's okay Chubbs, It's okay. I think it's cute," Tyler leaned over to whisper in Jamie's ear, which caused his face to redden even more.

Everyone was back to chatting with one another, with some eventually returning to their rooms. When it was just Tyler and Jamie, they stood up and made to go outside for a quick breath of fresh air.

Boy, how they wish they wouldn't have done that.

Jamie quickly texted Jordie to say that he and Tyler were just going to be outside for a few moments and as he and Tyler stepped outside and closed the door behind them, Jamie noticed that Tyler had gone stock still in shock. Concerned, Jamie waved his hand in front of Tyler's face before stepping in front of him.

"Seggy, what's the matter? Tyler? Tyler, answer me," Jamie begged, looking around frantically for whatever had caused Tyler to have gone near-catatonic. However, when he saw a few heavily-built men approaching them, smirking, Jamie had a vague idea that they were the cause of Tyler going stock-still.

"Hey Seggy! Heard that you were back in town. Figured that we would catch up since we haven't been able to get together for awhile and that's kind of hurtful you know? How you've been?" asked Guy #1, smirking, once the group had reached Tyler and Jamie and surrounded them, much to Jamie's dread and horror.

Jamie stood in front of Tyler, who was fumbling and struggling for words and went face-to-face to the first guy who had spoken, or more like taunted, ready for a smackdown, if needed.

"He's okay. Thanks for asking," growled Jamie, pretty much nose to nose with the guy, who laughed and tried to push Jamie away but Jamie bravely stood his ground, desperately ignoring the terror that was pushing to the surface. He had a feeling where this was going to lead but Jamie was damn well going to protect Tyler with all of life to make sure no one laid a fucking hand on him.

"I believe I was talking to Tyler, asshole, Not you. If you could step out of the way and leave us alone that would be appreciated. And maybe...just maybe...you won't have your ass kicked. Walk away now buddy. It's best for you," Guy #1 threatened, as Jamie stood his ground, glaring at the idiot in front of him, vaguely feeling Tyler tugging frantically at his shirt sleeve and whispering for him not to do this.

Jamie chuckled and shook his head, squeezing Tyler's hand, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the group who all snickered and began to make fun of Jamie and Tyler, making rude and obscene comments and gestures. So rude that it got Jamie's blood boiling and ready to spill over but for the moment he kept it under control.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that buddy. You see, Tyler's my best friend and I will do anything to protect him, to look after him. If it means getting beaten up...then that's what I will do. If you want Tyler then you have to go through me first," Jamie snarled, his body tensing, ready to go.

Tyler just clung on to him, terrified at what was going to happen. He cried out as two other of the guy's buddies grabbed hold of him and held him securely, ignoring him struggling and grunting.

Jamie turned to look at Tyler, worried and cried out in alarm and terror, which provided all the distraction that Guy #1 needed to attack. He leapt at Jamie when his back was turned and managed to put the startled Jamie in a neck grab, while holding his arms behind him, keeping them secured. Jamie fought valiantly, grunting and snarling until realizing, while gasping and wheezing, that it was useless and gave up, looking at Tyler helplessly who returned the look.

"Really? Not looking so good right now for you is it? Warned you. Now you get to be part of the fun. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, you brought this on yourself and now you got your best friend involved. Doesn't sound like something a good friend would do does it? Now you get to watch one another get beat," laughed Guy #1, as Jamie attempted to headbutt him and stamp on his foot but failing dreadfully.

"Ah ah ah, none of that now. That was rude. Your buddy here sure is a firecracker Tyler. I don't understand what you see in him and just forget about us. I would have thought you would have missed us or something when you left," laughed Guy #1, clamping his hand over Jamie's mouth to silence him, pissed off with his antics.

Jamie, being silenced now and realizing that anything else he'd do could doom him and Tyler even further, just went still and closed his eyes miserably.

"Anthony, we weren't friends to begin with!!! You ratted me out and called me vulgar names and what 'friend' would do that? I regret getting to know you and I wish that we never met!" Tyler hissed angrily, provoking Anthony to become red with rage and just as he was about to make a move, the sound of the hotel doors opening and a few people stepping out caused Jamie and Tyler to be released from the goons' grips and the goons to step away.

It was Jordie and a few hotel security guards who must have been tipped off that something was happening outside the hotel and were coming out to investigate. 

Jamie and Tyler moved further away from Anthony and his friends and huddled together, with a worried Jordie coming over to check on them. He put one arm around both his brother and Tyler and pulled them closer to him protectively, looking each one square in the eyes.

"You guys okay?" he asked, as both Jamie and Tyler shakily nodded.

"I think so. Maybe a little shaken up but I think we're okay," Jamie breathed out, the relief sweeping over him at the incredible timing of his brother.

The three looked on as the hotel security warned the goons to go away since it was illegal to loiter near the entrance and the fact that they were threatening 'these two young men' weren't going to sit well. They were warned to leave or the police would have to be called.

Anthony and his buddies, with muttered curses, nodded and left, but not without giving Tyler and Jamie the middle finger before disappearing into the night. Once they were gone, the security turned back to Tyler and Jamie and checked them over before recommending that they come inside and up to their rooms.

Once everything was taken care of, the security left and Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler went up to Tyler's room where they wanted to make sure that Tyler was fully alright. Both Jamie and Jordie were skeptical that Tyler was okay and not only that Jordie wasn't fully sure that Jamie was okay either.

So Jordie decided that he was going to stay in Tyler's room tonight and so will Jamie, just so he can know that both are fully okay. When both Jamie and Tyler tried to argue, Jordie immediately shut them down with a shake of his head and his hand held up to signal that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Nope, sorry. I'm pulling the big brother card here and yeah I know you think it's a pain in the ass, Jamie but too fucking bad. Here's what is going to happen: you and I are going to get our pajamas and come back here and stay overnight. I will take that single bed obviously while you two can cuddle in the double bed. Just don't even think about doing anything that I so don't want to see and hear because ew!!! I don't need nightmares thank you very much. C'mon Jamie, let's get our stuff and we'll be back before you know it Seggy," Jordie smirked, playfully giving Tyler a noogie before grabbing Jamie's gently by the wrist and tugging at him to follow him.

Jamie and Tyler just laughed and when the brothers were gone, Tyler got into his pajamas and sat down on the bed that he would be sharing with Jamie. He gulped, not just in nerves but also in fear. 

Tyler really hoped that he didn't do anything super embarrassing in his sleep, like drool, talk, snore, or ugh, even fart. What Jamie would think then....Tyler stopped his thinking right then and there and closed his eyes, focusing on the fact that he could do it. It was just one night.

Right?

When Jamie and Jordie came back, they were all prepared to go to sleep and Jamie and Tyler snickered when Jordie brought out not just earplugs but a eyemask as well. Tyler snorted while Jamie scoffed just as Jordie opened up his bed and climbed in, rolling his eyes.

"It's for my own good, trust me. You guys may not see it or know it now but I can. It's just a matter of time. Nighty-night and don't let the bed-bugs bite," Jordie taunted and after putting in his earplugs and putting on his eyemask, turned over on his side facing away from Jamie and Tyler and off he went into dreamland.

Jamie and Tyler hesitantly looked at one another before climbing into the bed and pulling the covers up and over them as Jamie reached over to turn off the light, plunging the room into the darkness, and Jamie and Tyler lying on their backs, both hesitant and nervous in their own special and awkward way.

"Uh..goodnight I guess. See you in the morning," Jamie stuttered, flustered but fighting really hard to stay calm. He really didn't need someone other than Jordie making fun of him for his bedtime manner.

Especially if it was one Tyler Seguin.

"Night-night Jamie. Don't let the bugs bite," Tyler teased, non-chalantly, or trying to be anyway. He turned on his side and went on his merry little way to dreamland.

Jamie smiled softly as he turned on his side facing the opposite from Tyler and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off into what he hoped was going to be a peaceful slumber.  
In just a few hours, that would be proven wrong however.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later on, around 1:45 it was, Tyler was had just woken up after drifting off and on since going to bed, still troubled by what happened earlier and not only that but his feelings for Jamie were changing, and it was scaring and terrifying him to say the least.

Tyler no longer looked at Jamie as that best friend but as someone that he wanted to love. Trouble was, Tyler assumed that Jamie wouldn't return those feelings because he wasn't gay like Tyler was. Jamie was always there for him and uber-protective and would defend him in a heartbeat (take just a few hours ago as an example) but Tyler knew that's what all Jamie thought of him as: just a friend. And he had done a good job of hiding it so far but his feelings towards Jamie were growing at such an alarming rate that Tyler was afraid that he was going to slip and what would Jamie think of him then?

Tyler couldn't help the little whimper that he let out and he thought that he was good until he felt Jamie move next to him and then a groggy

"Tyler, you okay?"

Crap. He woke Jamie up. Tyler felt like crap now.

"Y-yeah...I am. Don't worry," Tyler sounded way too awake and he knew that tipped Jamie off as Jamie struggled to sit up and reach over to turn the lamp on, which had Tyler protesting because...hello..Jordie was just over there, snoring his ass off.

"No, you're not okay Tyler. How long have you been awake anyway? You sound too awake. Something is wrong Tyler and I want to know what it is now. I don't care what time it is, you're telling me. And don't worry about Jordie. He could sleep through a hurricane and earthquake combined. Case in point, hear his snoring? How the fuck can he hear over that? Now...let's sit up and lean against the headboard shall we? There you go. That's it. Here, you can rest against me if you want if it makes you feel better. I don't mind," smiled Jamie.  
In fact, in his mind, to himself, Jamie thought, "I don't mind at all. I'm all for it. I love you that much Seggy."

Jamie saw how hesitant Tyler was to start talking and not to mention a little scared so he thought he would try something risky to crack the ice. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to a surprised Tyler's lips, both of them having wide eyes as Jamie kissed. Pulling back quickly, Jamie's heart was pounding frantically as he watched and waited for some sort of an reaction from Tyler. Anything at all.

"Uh...oh my...." Tyler stuttered, his brain fumbling up all the words that he was trying to put together. "I take it you feel the same way that I do?" was what Tyler eventually said.

Jamie was taken aback, his mouth dropping open in shock. He was expecting Tyler to say anything but not that. Not that. Jamie had been terrified at the risk of telling Tyler that he was gay but he needn't have as Tyler had just pretty much revealed that he too was gay.

So, in other words, for the last little bit, Jamie and Tyler had been beating around the bush, hiding their real selves, too shy and afraid of what the other would say and think and in the end it turns out that both Jamie and Tyler are gay and nothing to be ashamed of or hide anymore. It was now out.

Albeit, in the middle of the night when normal people are sleeping but who the fuck gives a shit? Jamie and Tyler never were ones for rule-keeping or doing things the traditonal way. They did things THEIR own special way and that's all that mattered.

"You do? Really? Of course I feel the same way Tyler!!! It's you. It's me. It's us. Oh my god....you mean we've been hiding this from each other for no reason at all when we shouldn't have had to? Only we could do this, only we could come out to each other in our own special way. How long have you...oh my god how do I word this?" groaned Jamie, feeling so embarrassed but relaxing as Tyler leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jamie's nose, hoping to soothe him.

It did and the tension eased off a bit as Jamie smiled and cuddled in closer, protectively.

"I know what you're trying to say Jamie, don't even worry okay? If you must know, I have had a crush on you since we first met at the All-Star game in 2012 where you had that god-awful haircut. Oh my god, I still have nightmares over that haircut. But seriously, getting back on topic...yeah it was then and when we went our separate ways I just pushed the crush aside and assumed that that was that. No more. But when I was traded to Dallas, those feelings came rushing back all at once and it was so overwhelming I almost fainted. They say love is powerful and I believe it. I didn't tell you because of a number of factors, Jamie. Mainly because I was shy and terrified and I know that you're an amazing person and best friend but I was scared that you wouldn't return the same feelings. I didn't want to take the risk even though it looks like it's ended the way that I hoped that it would," smiled Tyler, feeling like the weight of the world was lifted off of him and in a way it was. And it felt absolutely great, the way it should be.

Jamie smiled in return, equally as wide as he too felt the heavy burden holding him down finally let up, freeing him.

"I think, in the back of my mind, there was that little hope that we would, somehow, someway play together again and only a year later it came true. When we least expected it. That's when good things usually happen, I find. Makes it even more enjoyable," smirked Jamie, leaning in towards a absolutely thrilled Tyler for another kiss, this time eve more passionate and perhaps a bit longer and not a simple peck.

But before it could happen, Jamie and Tyler jumped apart as they were hit with a pillow, courtesy of an annoyed but grinning evilly Jordie who was sitting up in his bed, the mask and earplugs removed. 

Both Jamie and Tyler glared at Jordie as Jamie threw the pillow back at Jordie hard, hitting him in the head, snickering when Jordie whined "owww, you fucker!"

"How long have you been awake Jordie? Let me guess, you secretly heard the entire conversation? Wouldn't be the first time," grumbled Jamie, sulking, knowing that he was right as he saw Jordie smirk and nod.

"You betcha kids. You betcha. I had to because hello, you're my brother and it's my job to annoy you in any way that I can. I did go to sleep for a bit but I have been awake for the last while waiting for you slowpokes to FINALLY admit your love to one another. About damned time. You two are the slowest idiots to pull their heads out of their asses ever. But I'm not surprised, considering it's my baby brother....wait!! Don't you even think about getting out of bed and sitting on me!! I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I take it back," Jordie begged, wincing as he saw a glare appear on Jamie's face and he started to move but stopped as Jordie apologized.

When it was all calm again, Jordie just sighed and prepared to say what he had been waiting for like an eternity to say. He forgot half of it of course but he was just going to make do with what was off the top of his head.

"Look guys, do I have to give you guys the sex talk or anything? Because oh my god ew gross! You're adults and grown men, at least I hope and think you are. At times, I have my doubts since Jamie is a kid in an adult's body. I will spare the sex talk except please PLEASE never ever be doing it when I'm at home or about to come home. I don't need to deal with that okay? Good. Next is me threatening Tyler time," Jordie grinned, watching in delight as Tyler grew alarmed and scared and clung to Jamie, intimidated now.

Jamie just glared even more at his brother as he comforted Tyler by patting him on his shoulder.

"It's okay Seggy. Jordie sounds mean but he's just an overgrown fluffy puppy. Talks big but is not all that. Go easy Jordie. Do your big brother protecting his little brother routine but go easy," Jamie rolled his eyes as Jordie just huffed.

"Ugh fine. I guess the threatening to kill you part is out if you dare hurt Jamie, Tyler. I'm sure you're smart enough to know that if you do anything...just the slightest thing to upset Jamie...there will be no place on Earth you can go that I can't track you down and have a little conversation. Nothing harmless...no killing I swear. If you promise that you will take care of Jamie and respect him and occasionally knock some sense into him when I can't...that would be great. Deal?" Jordie held out a fist for a fist pump which Tyler hesitantly returned, with a eager nod.

"I promise Jordie. I really do. Honest. I won't do or say anything to upset him. I would never..." Tyler started to stammer, causing Jordie to roll his eyes and hold up a hand.

"Okay okay I believe you. No worries. Just don't start getting all rambly and flustery like Jamie does. You two really are meant for each other I swear. Welcome to the family kid!" teased Jordie, laughing as he saw Jamie's and Tyler's eyes widen at Jordie's joke.

"'Family?'" Jamie and Tyler squeaked out, their voices high-pitched in unison.  
Jordie snorted and prepared to go back to sleep as Jamie and Tyler did the same. When the light was turned off, he grumbled and said,

"Too soon I guess. My bad. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep and fellas? Go to sleep and no lovey-dovey action please."

Before falling back to sleep, Jamie and Tyler fumbled around in the dark, giggling quietly as they found each others' faces, leaning their foreheads against the other's, breathing in deeply and letting it out, whispering 'goodnights' and love yous' before drifting off, at ease and at peace in their now official (between them anyway) relationship.

Life is good.


End file.
